


Querido Diário

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hufflepuff, Portuguese, Potions Accident, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os segredos de uma apaixonada aluna em Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querido Diário

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos: Thá é minha beta, Elisa a minha companheira, a inspiração é toda do Snape.   
> Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2003, uma iniciativa do grupo SexySnape

 

Segunda-feira, 8 de setembro

Querido Diário:

Já faz uma semana que as aulas começaram e agora é oficial. Eu estou apaixonada. É patético! Pior é que não posso contar nada disso para as minhas amigas, então eu resolvi escrever esse diário. Lamento, diário, mas você não vai ser um local de memórias felizes.

O objeto de minha paixão é um homem mal-humorado, magro e aparentemente de mal com a vida. Mas a voz dele é capaz de me derreter todinha. Para piorar a situação, ele é meu professor.

Oh, eu me esqueci de me apresentar. Jane Thistle é meu nome, e eu estou em Lufa-Lufa. De novo, patético. Jane. Lufa-Lufa. Pode haver combinação mais comum do que essa? Um nome totalmente desinteressante de uma aluna da casa mais chata de Hogwarts.

Mas voltando à minha paixão: eu até tentei falar com minhas amigas sobre ele. Mas quando eu falei que estava interessada num professor, elas logo me olharam de maneira estranha e disseram que em Hogwarts só tem homem velho, agora que Remo Lupin não dava mais aula. E isso que ele era um lobisomem! Para elas, meu amado é ainda pior que um lobisomem.

Isso não importa muito. Na verdade, nada disso importa. Ele nunca vai me olhar, mesmo. O que um homem sexy e atraente como Severo Snape iria querer com alguém sem-graça feito eu, que tem a metade de sua idade e absolutamente nenhuma experiência em coisas do amor? Eu nem tenho chance com os garotos normais, o que dizer de um deus másculo como ele?

Sem perceber o que fazia, eu terminei estudando todo o livro de Poções para esse ano. Bom, ao menos eu agora estou bem melhor na matéria. Até acho que realmente tenho jeito para a coisa, depois de me esforçar, e consigo enxergar o que ele quer dizer com "ciência sutil e arte exata" quando se refere a Poções.

Agora eu não vou deixar nada a dever nem mesmo para aquela metida da Hermione Granger.

 

 

Terça-feira, 16 de setembro

Querido Diário:

Ontem ele me deu um elogio. Quer dizer, do jeito dele, claro. O Prof. Snape não fica elogiando pessoas. Mas ele não me xingou, e até disse que minha poção tinha a viscosidade desejada. Eu quase virei pudim de tão feliz!

Depois disso, eu me desconcentrei, mas felizmente a poção não desandou.

Ai, vai ser uma semana comprida até a gente ter aula de Poções de novo! Na próxima aula, vamos trabalhar em duplas.

 

 

Terça-feira, 23 de setembro

Querido Diário:

Eu ainda não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas eu não consigo parar de chorar. Nem me incomodo com o que pensem de mim, estou tão triste que nem sequer consigo definir.

Acho que o Prof. Snape morreu.

Tudo foi muito estranho. Estávamos fazendo uma poção calmante, e a turma estava bem concentrada. Também, aulas duplas com Corvinais e Lufa-lufas, o que mais se poderia esperar?

Mas Hannah Abbott se descuidou e conseguiu jogar não uma pitada, mas uma tonelada de asfódelo dentro do caldeirão. Prof. Snape ficou tão irritado e ela ficou tão nervosa que, na confusão para desfazer o erro, terminou derramando a poção nele. Foi uma coisa estranha: um vapor azul começou a envolvê-lo, e ele caiu no chão. Depois a névoa se dissipou, mas ele não se levantou. Parecia estar dormindo.

Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola, veio rapidamente, mas de nada adiantou. Hannah ficou tão nervosa, tadinha. Ela me abraçou e choramos juntas.

Assim que minhas aulas terminaram, eu fui à ala hospitalar. Severo estava numa cama, e parecia dormir. Madame Pomfrey me disse que era exatamente o que estava acontecendo: ele estava dormindo, mas não havia jeito de o acordar. Ela disse que esperaria uns dois dias. Depois disso, ele poderia começar a sofrer, então o melhor era transferi-lo para St. Mungo's.

Aquilo me cortou o coração. Eu passei horas ali do lado dele, olhando seu rosto tão calmo, ao invés da carranca que ele costumava usar. Ele tinha um ar tão sereno, tão tranquilo que até parecia mais jovem. Era uma visão hipnotizante, que me deixou embevecida durante horas.

Eu também tentei conversar com ele. É claro que ele não ouvia, mas eu fiz de conta que ele podia me ouvir, e isso me deixou mais calma. Eu cochichei para ele que achava ele o maior gato. Foi emocionante, mesmo que ele não tenha ouvido nem se mexido.

Foi preciso Madame Pomfrey me tirar à força de lá e me prometer que eu poderia voltar sempre que quisesse. Eu nem consegui dormir direito. Mal posso esperar as aulas acabarem para eu ficar junto dele.

 

 

Quinta-feira, 25 de setembro

Querido Diário:

Já faz dois dias que Severo continua na mesma. Ele não mexe sequer os olhos. Mal dá para ver que ele está respirando.

Madame Pomfrey disse que a situação dele não é nada boa. Ele não esboçou o mínimo de reação, e ela não vai ter saída a não ser mandá-lo para o Hospital St. Mungo's de Doenças e Moléstias Mágicas. Ela não tem como dar um antídoto da poção porque não há como reproduzir o acidente que causou tudo isso.

Eu continuo chorando feito uma boba, e ninguém agora quer falar comigo. Eu ouvi falar que Grifinória comemorou o acidente de Severo. Fiquei chateada com isso.

Alguns professores vêm visitá-lo, e eu fico no fundo da enfermaria até eles saírem. O Prof. Dumbledore vem até mim e me diz que eu deveria manter as esperanças.

Minhas tarefas estão se acumulando. Eu não tenho tempo para estudar. Passo meu tempo na enfermaria. Fico esperando o momento que ele vai acordar, abrir aqueles olhos profundos, olhar para mim e gritar comigo. Eu aguentaria de bom grado uma daquelas broncas memoráveis dele se isso o trouxesse de volta. Eu pego na mão dele e digo isso tudo.

Ele está na mesma. Eu começo a chorar. De novo.

 

 

Sexta-feira, 26 de setembro

Querido Diário:

Estou desesperada. Madame Pomfrey me disse que amanhã virão remover Severo para St. Mungo's.

Incrível como eu já o chamo pelo primeiro nome. Ainda bem que ele não pode me ouvir.

Meu desespero maior é que se o removerem, eu não poder estar junto dele. Ele vai acordar num lugar estranho, sem nenhum conhecido por perto.

Sim, porque ele _*vai*_ acordar. Eu não admito que ele possa simplesmente continuar adormecido para sempre. Meu belo adormecido.

Eu pego na mão dele e digo isso. Digo a ele que confio que ele vá acordar, e que eu gostaria muito de vê-lo de pé de novo. Sei que ele não vai acordar voltando para mim, mas pelo menos ele vai estar de pé de novo. Eu já estou com saudade daquela voz maviosa dele, mesmo que seja fazendo comentários sarcásticos a respeito dos alunos.

Ainda bem que amanhã não tem aula. Vou poder ficar o dia inteiro com ele.

 

 

Sábado, 27 de setembro

Querido Diário:

Assim que entro na enfermaria, depois do café da manhã, Madame Pomfrey me diz que uma equipe de St. Mungo's está a caminho.

Eu entro em pânico. Fico do lado dele, não largo de sua mão e peço a ele que não me deixe. Num momento de loucura, eu dou um beijo na testa dele. Depois fico acariciando a mão dele na minha bochecha, as lágrimas escorrendo.

\- Srta. Thistle, o que pensa que está fazendo?

A princípio, penso que é minha imaginação, deturpada pela tristeza e pelo desespero. Mas quando olho para a cama e vejo dois olhos negros olhando para mim, levo o maior susto da minha vida. Solto um grito e me desequilibro da cadeira.

\- Aaai!

Madame Pomfrey vem correndo e Severo se senta na cama:

\- O que está acontecendo?

Nesse momento, chegam os especialistas de St. Mungo's, e a confusão está formada. Eu ainda estou estatelada no chão, mas Madame Pomfrey simplesmente me enxota para fora, dizendo que precisa cuidar do Prof. Snape.

Um pouco decepcionada, eu saio, mas por outro lado estou feliz porque Severo acordou. Era o que eu mais queria.

Passo praticamente o dia todo na porta da enfermaria, esperando notícias. Só à noite, os especialistas de St. Mungo's deixam o local. E eles não levam Severo.

Ele vai ficar!

 

 

Domingo, 28 de setembro

Querido Diário:

Meu acesso à enfermaria foi cortado totalmente. Madame Pomfrey não me deixa sequer ficar no fundo. Tenho de me contentar em ficar do lado de fora.

Observo o movimento de professores entrando e saindo, alguns me olham disfarçadamente. Sei que devo estar parecendo ridícula, mas eu quero ter uma notícia qualquer. Preciso saber como ele está.

Penso que agora tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. Não vou mais poder olhar o semblante adormecido dele, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro... Ele vai me ignorar e eu vou voltar a ser ninguém. Pior: os meus colegas, que antes já riam de mim, agora vão ter um prato cheio.

Nem Snape quer ficar perto de mim.

A porta se abre e o Prof. Dumbledore sai da enfermaria. Ele me olha parada no corredor e pergunta:

\- Há quanto tempo está aqui, Jane?

\- Eu...Er, bom... Cheguei agorinha.

\- Sei. Quer tomar um chá comigo?

\- Não, obrigada. O senhor pode me dizer como está o Prof. Snape?

\- Recuperado. Totalmente.

\- Ele vai ficar bom?

\- Tudo indica que sim.

Que alívio.

\- Que bom.

\- Madame Pomfrey me contou que você esteve aqui o tempo todo.

\- É... Bom, eu...

\- Foi um gesto muito nobre.

\- Ah, eu... É que... bom... Er... Eu gostaria de ver o Prof. Snape.

\- Entendo. Vou falar com Madame Pomfrey e ver o que pode ser feito - ele pisca um olho muito azul para mim.

\- Obrigada, Diretor.

O Prof. Dumbledore assente e vai embora, caminhando pelos corredores.

De algum modo, a conversa não me deixou mais tranquila.

 

 

Segunda-feira, 29 de setembro

Querido Diário:

O que eu estou fazendo?

Não sei o que espero conseguir. O Prof. Snape (ele deixou de ser Severo) não vai querer me ver, e eu nem sei se quero vê-lo, depois da vergonha que eu passei. Ele me viu mexendo na mão dele e não gostou nada daquilo. Ai, eu vou sofrer quando voltar às aulas.

Mesmo que Madame Pomfrey me deixe vê-lo, o que eu vou dizer a ele? Se eu disser para ele como me sinto, vou receber uma azaração tão grande que nem vou ver a cor do raio. Ele vai me achar uma garotinha boba, que tem uma queda pelo professor.

Vou para as aulas ainda meio distraída. Transformo um pedaço de madeira num rato, não num prato, e a Prof. McGonagall ficou muito brava. Felizmente ela não me tirou pontos. Mas me passou deveres adicionais.

Na hora do almoço, recebo um recado de Madame Pomfrey, que gostaria de falar comigo. Meu coração se acelera.

\- Sente-se, Srta. Thistle.

Olho disfarçadamente para as camas e vejo que o Prof. Snape não está mais lá. Madame Pomfrey disse:

\- O Prof. Snape voltou para as masmorras. Hoje mesmo ele volta a dar aulas.

\- Que bom.

\- Posso lhe perguntar o que você fez com ele?

\- Eu não fiz nada! Por quê?

\- Eu não consigo encontrar qualquer explicação para o que aconteceu. Nada indica que a poção que ele tomou tenha se acabado, mas os efeitos dela se extinguiram. Ou melhor, foram interrompidos por um antídoto.

\- Mas eu não dei nada para ele tomar.

\- Talvez o antídoto não seja uma poção, mas uma atitude.

\- A senhora viu o que eu estava fazendo: eu conversava com ele, coisas assim.

\- Pode dizer, Jane. Você não está encrencada.

Não me lembro de ter ficado tão vermelha na minha vida. Mas ela está insistindo, e eu tenho que dizer.

\- Eu... beijei a testa dele. Mas foi bem de leve, só isso!

\- Só pode ter sido isso. Esse beijo quebrou o encanto. Que engraçado.

\- O quê?

\- Uma lenda trouxa para crianças fala da história de uma princesa que é enfeitiçada e passa anos dormindo. Só o beijo do verdadeiro amor poderá despertá-la. Aparentemente, a mesma coisa aconteceu em Hogwarts.

Fico ainda mais vermelha, se é que isso é possível.

 

 

Terça-feira, 30 de setembro

Querido Diário:

Hoje é dia de aula dupla de Poções com Corvinal. Vou tentar ficar o tempo todo bem quietinha no meu canto. Com sorte, o Prof. Snape vai me ignorar, e a gente pode colocar esse assunto para trás.

Vai ser difícil, mas eu vou ter que esquecer tudo que aconteceu.

As palavras de Madame Pomfrey ficam na minha cabeça, por mais que eu tente esquecê-las. Ela falou em amor e que meu beijo reavivou o professor. Não, ela deve estar enganada.

Tomo o maior cuidado do mundo para não estragar a poção, e tento ignorar quando ele olha para o meu lado, mas não consigo encará-lo e mantenho minha cabeça baixa. Droga, eu tenho que me controlar melhor do que isso.

A aula finalmente acaba. Rapidamente, eu apago meu caldeirão e recolho meus livros, disposta a disparar para fora da sala.

\- Srta. Thistle, por favor, queira permanecer.

Fico branca. E roxa. E cor de rosa, e azul com bolinhas amarelas.

Tremendo, eu vou para a frente, para perto da escrivaninha dele. Ele está com o livro de classe aberto, mas eu fico de olhos fixos nos meus sapatos.

\- Suas notas têm melhorado muito esse ano.

Fico surpresa. Não espero ouvir aquilo.

\- Obrigada.

\- Mas não foi por isso que gostaria de falar-lhe - a voz dele parece mais suave, não tão áspera - A senhorita deve ter uma ideia do que estou falando.

Balbucio:

\- D-desculpe.

\- Não se desculpe. O Prof. Dumbledore considerou seu gesto um ato nobre, e sua casa receberá 50 pontos amanhã - arregalei os olhos para ele - Mas não pense nisso como uma espécie de incentivo. O que aconteceu na enfermaria não pode se repetir enquanto eu for seu professor.

\- Sim, senhor - fico arrasada.

\- Entendo que a senhorita seja jovem, e como tal pode ser... influenciável. De qualquer modo, eu agradeceria se concentrasse seus anos escolares nas atividades acadêmicas. Com certeza, um dos seus jovens colegas logo a fará esquecer dessas suas atuais inclinações românticas.

Por mais que eu esperasse por isso, fico arrasada com as palavras dele. Posso sentir as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos.

\- Posso ir agora?

\- Só mais uma coisa. Neste momento, a senhorita deve me odiar pelo que eu estou dizendo. Mas depois da formatura, a senhorita provavelmente vai me agradecer por essa conversa.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Caso contrário - ele dá um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios -, venha me procurar.

Meu coração quase para.

\- Dispensada.

Sem nem saber o que dizer direito, agradeço e deixo as masmorras, sentindo uma alegria repentina se espalhando por todo o meu corpo. Poucas vezes me lembro de ter ficado tão feliz.

Gostaria de poder me formar amanhã.

 

 

**Fim**


End file.
